Gretel Gardner
In-game knowledge * Born in aristocratic family in Bavaria near Ausgburg, March, 1897. * Her father was of German nationality; namely Bruno Gardner - a scientist. * Her mother Marie Anne Vesterbach was German as well; though with strong north Croatian roots. * Had great connection with her father. He was involved in WW2. * She's lived in north Croatia for a while. * Today she has three heritage lands located in Croatia. As well, she inherited four lands in Germany, one in France and two in England. * For the most of her mortal life, she lived in typical aristocratic environment because her mother insisted on such education and manners. * Gretel has always felt like an outsider and sort of a 'rebel' within her family and due to that she developed interests for „real life“, outside aristocratic community. * She used her well-off situation a lot and invested much of her resources into traveling and learning after she'd turned 18. * Was a good friend with Marlene Dietrich and she traveled with her to US. * When she left her home, she got involved in showbizz and modeling; worked for Coco Chanel, Elizabeth Arden and for Chistian Dior - first as a model and later as a creator. She acquired many wise advices and tips from within these 'circles'. * Embraced on her 27th birthday while attending one of the flapper parties in the city of New York. * Her sire is a businessman from New York; she still has very good relationship and connection with Him. * After the arrival of the 'Great Depression', she bought back the nearly worthless stocks for less than $1 million and eventually turned the shares into values of multimillion dollars worth, establishing here first collaborations, salons and clubs. * Worked for MGM studios and later for Paramount as the main costume designer. After a while she was employed on the position of production designer. * She got involved in showbizz, but she always stayed 'behind the scene'; a sort of 'grey eminence' of showbizz but also - the whole culture. * Was a good friend with Maila Nurmi - later Vampira character. * After her father died from stroke, she left her birth place for a longer period of time. * Opened a chain of cabaret/jazz/swing clubs called Ministry“ and ''Ministry of Burlesque. * Today, her main club in London is named Ministry of Burlesque“.''Ministry“ and ''Ministry of Burlesque“ expanded to other countries over the course of years – Zagreb, Berlin, London, Oslo, New York, Shangaii, Tokio and as of late - in Moscow. * 5 years ago, she started leading PR and culture management professional firm called ''LuxDeVille. * In her free time she's engaged in burlesque performances. * Gretel is very retro nostalgic and has hard time accepting today's fashion, ways of life and culture. She actually despises today's fashion and lifestyles. * She considers herself the classic 'Hawksian woman' with 'femme fatale' attributes. * Eccentric and charismatic; she's in love with avantgarde and retro fashion/design. She's also quite disciplined and hard-working, but if needed, she can be cruel and very strict. * Very good intrapersonal and interpersonal intelligence. * Has a great interest and knowledge of the esotericism and secret doctrines, though, she has interests in religion and culture as well. The Harpy Rumors *She may look pretty but I have heard she is a real monster with nothing but a black heart in her chest! Her hunger can only be quenched by the blood of the babies! * Has she overstepped her bounds? Has her tongue signed a check that her ass can't deliver? And was there no one to guide her and warn her? * Breaching masquerade and being unapologetic about it? Not seeing anything wrong with it? She got off easy!